The Wrath of Uranus
by Akhelios
Summary: What if there was something else? What if there was another threat? What if it was something more powerful than Gaea? 'What if's have haunted Percy all his life. Uranus is back for revenge. Ladies and Gentlemen i present to you the Wrath of Chaos. Set after the Giant war, Percabeth included xD. Im your entertainer. so sit back, relax and enjoy! Rated T for teen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction! I found this website a few months ago and decided to write a story. No flames please, but constructive criticism and compliments are very much welcomed, so sit back, relax and enjoy.**

**Percy's POV**

**Until the hell hound joined the picture **Percy was having a great day. The seven were at camp Jupiter celebrating their win against Gaea. They were at the dining pavilion. Kool-Aid addicts were chasing fauns around and party ponies were all over the place. Pretty normal for Percy… "Hey Percy come take a photo with me!" Annabeth called. He walked towards her and smiled for the photo. Suddenly the camera man dropped his camera and pointed behind the couple, his hand quivering. Percy spun around and before he could see what the camera man was pointing at he was pushed to the ground by a large canine-like figure. The hell hound clawed at his face and managed to cut his cheeks. He couldn't uncap Riptide, but Annabeth acted quickly, taking out her dagger and stabbing the bloody dog with force. The hell hound was dead and Percy managed to squeeze out of its truck-like weight. While the monster faded into dust, Roman and Greek demigods began crowded around them. "Get me a son of Apollo!" Annabeth yelled. He tried to feel the wound but was cut off by a smack to the hand. "Don't touch it Seaweed brain!" Percy's vision felt blurry. He tried to stand, but ended up stumbling and on the ground again. He vaguely saw Will Solace running towards him, but that's when he fell unconscious.

In his dream, Percy saw a forest-like and saw a lone hooded figure. Yeah, like in those cliché Lord of the Rings movies. He looked as if he was chanting or reciting something. The air around him seemed to twist and illuminate. He radiated power. He started to chant in Ancient Greek. "εξαλείψει… όλα.. αυτά.."_ 'Obliterate them all' _Percy recognised. When the man turned around Percy could see his bright blue eyes. They were so intriguing, so captivating, yet so evil…An empousi appeared behind him. "Sssshhhhould I send them my Lord?" He faced her. "Yes send them. And tell them. Tell them to find me the man who defeated my my wife. Bring him to me. I want him to suffer. Leave me be now" The empousi slithered out of sight with her snaky legs. The man was muttering to himself " Why didn't I join her... destroy my wife... make them pay..." That's when Percy woke up, his heart pounding. He was in the infirmary, alone. _How long was I asleep? _ He thought. They doorknob at the front entrance twisted and the demigod that walked in made Percy's day. Annabeth was looking as beautiful as ever with her blond princess curls and fierce attractive grey eyes. "Finally woke up Seaweed Brain?" Her smirk looked like a golden drachmas in the morning sunlight. _Wait a sec... did I sleep for a whole day? _That wasn't too bad but Percy had never slept nearly that long since he was 12. He was always at camp for the summer and had to get up early for morning activities. You couldn't really sleep-in on school days unless you took a day off. But Annabeth changed him. He always tried to impress her, trying to get good grades (He could get B's now!) prepare for a future job and stuff like that. Though he did miss most of his final school year since Hera had kidnapped him, but he could make up some excuse like usual. "Yeah Wise girl... I had a bad dream" he replied. He couldn't keep anything from Annabeth. Hera had told him Annabeth would make him fall, but they'd won the Giant war and he hadn't needed to make any sacrifices. _ Except for the hundreds of demigods that died in the war_ He guiltily thought to himself. "What was it about?" Her face seemed flooded with worry. He took a deep breath. "I think we have another war on our hands" To say Annabeth was shocked was an understatement. Her mouth dropped and her eyebrows were in the sky. I told her everything. From the creepy hooded man to the spell he was chanting. How he wanted revenge. She took a shaky breath and said "We... We need to tell someone." "NO!" Percy immediately yelled. She seemed a little surprised at his outburst and gave him a quizzical look. "I mean- they've just been through a war... Don't you think we should wait a little?" She seemed uncertain. "Look Percy, I know what you mean, but War is war. We have to save this world no matter what." "But they deserve a break" I countered "We've lost so many demigods, we have what? A hundred left? I don't need more people dying on my shoulders Annabeth" Her face morphed into that of worry again. She seemed to be doing that too much lately he thought. "You're right, maybe they could take a few days of before we tell them… But we need to have a Senate meeting at least. Tell Chiron, tell Lupa. We can't just keep this a secret." Annabeth _was _right as usual "Okay…" Percy mumbled. "Have some rest, Percy. Love you" "Love you too…" She gave him a quick peck on the lips then departed the room. He watched her leave. Percy felt as if his relationship with Annabeth was different than any other couples. Who else could say they _I knew my girlfriend since we were twelve and we kick monster butt together_? He had almost lost Annabeth once. Back when they were in Tartarus, they went through some rough times. When they reached the doors of death Annabeth was partially unconscious and he had to drag her through. Percy felt if they went through something like that again… One of them wouldn't survive... _What if Annabeth wasn't in my life? _He thought _would I still want to live? _He blocked himself from those thoughts. He couldn't afford to think like that. Percy's mind drifted from thought to thought when he heard it. The sound of bombs and canon fire. Camp Jupiter was under attack

**Yeah… I suck at cliffhangers… Oh well hope you enjoyed. Wouldn't mind if you took your time review. Have tons of plans for this story. -Akhelios signing out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm back. Shout-outs to the two who reviewed. Hope you enjoy this chappie!**

**Percy POV**

Percy rushed outside the infirmary, even though the long cut from his temple to his cheek was still healing. He looked around to find the area empty. Percy saw in the distance monsters of all sorts battling Greek and Roman demigods.

He sprinted to the Field of Mars trying to find Annabeth. _I hope she's alright _he thought. He saw Hazel and Frank battling two dracaena. Well, at least Hazel and what he thought was Frank. He'd turned into a huge grizzly bear bashing at the dracaena with might. Percy knew the feminine dragons didn't stand a chance. They were hopelessly outmatched by the two demigods.

Percy ran further into the battle. He saw Jason and Piper outnumbered by several telekhines. He uncapped Riptide and joined in the fight. He slashed at one ripping its head off, while simultaneously stabbing another through its doggy heart. He then called upon a wave of water drenching the rest of the telekhines. Jason took this as an opportunity to strike, electrocuting them all with. This powerful combo turned them all to ashes and left Piper dumbfounded staring at the two in shock.

"You could leave some for me, you know" she said speechlessly.

"What fun would that be?" Jason replied with a teasing smile. Percy couldn't help but grin too. They were a pretty good team.

"Come on" said Percy. "We need to help" The trio started battling through lines of monsters, obliterating everything in their path. Out of the corner of his eye, Percy saw Annabeth and Leo fending off monsters, back to back. _I should have been here earlier_ he thought.

Percy, Jason and Piper fought their way through to Annabeth and Leo. Frank and Hazel also joined them, and the Seven from the great prophecy battled in unison once more. They made a line through the enemy defences rescued hundreds of demigods from their horrifying fate.

The sun was setting. The battle was now over. Percy, Reyna and Jason did a body count and they recognised their loss. They had a little over five-hundred before the unexpected battle began, and now they had three-hundred and twelve. _They didn't deserve this… _He thought, as he examined all the dead bodies. Soldiers were removing the lifeless figures. The stench reeked throughout the camp.

"You should get some sleep" said Piper walking over to him. "You did great today". Percy gave her a depressed look.

"We could've saved more" He murmured. Piper gave him a gloomy smile.

"You did as much as you could Percy. Imagine how many would of survived if you weren't here? You did amazing." She said reassuring him.

_Should I tell her about my dream? _

"And you shouldn't think otherwise. Those who died, died an honourable death." She said comfortingly.

"Look Piper… I had a dream last night" Said Percy. Her face looked both curious and worried. He repeated the story he told Annabeth. "Who do you think that creepy man was?" Percy questioned.

"I don't know… He seems older than the gods. Maybe a titan?" Piper asked.

"Maybe" Percy muttered.

"It's getting late" announced Piper

"No duh" Percy grinned, looking at the clear night stars. It was so peaceful. They both fell into an awkward silence so Percy decided to break the ice.

"What's your favourite constellation?" Piper seemed caught off-guard by the question.

"ummm…. I don't really know much about stars" She admitted shyly

"Wanna learn?" Percy felt a grin beginning to plaster on his face.

"Sure… I guess."

Okay, that's Orion" Percy informed, while pointing to the sky. "That's Hercules, though you won't like him very much" He said, remembering their previous quest "That's Aries, Gemini, Ursa Major…" Percy continued pointing to a bunch of stars.

When he was finished Piper told him "I wasn't paying attention at all" She grinned. "You lost me at Orion"

"That was the first one!" Percy exclaimed.

"Well, you get boring easily" She teased. Percy laughed. Then the unimaginable happened. Percy got lost in her kaleidoscopic eyes. Piper stared right back at him. They leaned closer… That's when Piper snapped out of it. She jumped back in surprise realising what they were doing.

"Sorry, um… we should get to sleep" She said startled

"Um Yeah" He replied a bit alarmed too. Percy headed towards the Praetor house (He was still praetor, not Jason yet). Percy jumped on the bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

The dreams began to swirl in his mind.

**Oh boy, do I have plays for this story. BTW just in case you're wondering this is not, I repeat NOT A PIPCY/ PercyXPiper Fanfic. I just needed someone as competition. DON'T WORRY PEOPLES. PERCABETH FTW!**

**-Akhelios signing out**


End file.
